Demon Bride
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: As an Angel, Eren is tasked with guiding souls to Heaven for reincarnation. Little did he know his world is about to come crashing down when he catches the eye of the most powerful demon of all, Levi, and this demon lord will stop at nothing to make Eren his bride. R&R AU Levi/Eren
1. Angel & Demon

**Yes I'v done it again. I decided to write a new story before it drives me crazy, or rather, those damn plot bunnies drive me crazy! Please don't murder me with your ray guns and spears of deadliness! -hides from crazy plot bunnies- someone save me!**

**Summary: As an Angel, Eren is tasked with guiding souls to Heaven for reincarnation. Little did he know his world is about to come crashing down when he catches the eye of the most powerful demon of all, Levi, and this demon lord will stop at nothing to make Eren his bride. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Setting: AU**

**Everything will be split between Angels and Demons but of course, this is still fanfiction, so think of this as having elements of Black Butler thrown in? -sweats-**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Note: This is fanfiction, and I am no expert on Angels and Demons, so everything will be purely imagination based!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Demon Bride**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Angel & Demon**

Angels.

The purest of spirits.

Those who guide humans in the earthly realm.

Some act as Guardian Spirits.

Others are charged with guiding souls to heaven for reincarnation.

Eren Jaeger is one such being.

As one of the only two Seraphim Angels with six wings, his task is to guide those free of sin to Paradise.

He has obtained the highest rank possible for a trainee, being the second one to pass the test to obtain six wings.

In the world where he lives, Angels are split into ranks.

Those with two wings act as messengers.

Angels with four wings are a little more powerful than their two-winged brethren, and they carry out the daily orders from the higher ups, usually doing menial tasks until they pass their training to obtain another set of wings.

Then there are those with six wings.

Seraphims.

The path to becoming a Seraphim is not an easy one.

An Angel seeking that title must be pure of heart and free of sin, they also must be recommended by the Archangels themselves in order to take the test to become a Seraphim, for once they pass, they answer directly to the Archangels.

Only two have ever obtained that rank in the current time.

Eren and his sister Mikasa.

They were once part of the 104th training squad of Angels, meaning they entered Heaven with no wings upon their backs, like all trainees do. It was through rigorous training and lots of recommendations did the two finally become Seraphims. Upon obtaining that rank Eren was charged with guiding souls to be reincarnated, while Mikasa oversaw the Reincarnation Wheel, responsible for spinning new lives for those souls who are allowed to go on to a new life. Everyone in their former squad respected the siblings, and hoped one day to obtain the rank of Seraphim themselves as well.

"Eren! I have a new task for you," Erwin, one of the Archangels, called from behind the ravenette.

Dressed in a white robe held in the middle with a sash of gold, with silver sandals on his feet, Eren turned around as his wings rustled behind him, prompting him to fold them against his back. Erwin wore a robe of light gold -which matched that golden hair of his- and must have laced his shoes on in a rush because the ravenette could see they were becoming undone. Being an Archangel, Erwin's wings were the same color as his hair, namely Gold, and he had eight of them, four on each side. Eren always admired his friend and dreamed of becoming an Archangel himself, but that would take many more years of training before he could hope to take the test.

"Another soul must be brought to heaven?" guessed the ravenette as Erwin handed him a scroll.

"You know it," confirmed the blonde.

Unfurling the scroll with both hands an image of a girl with dark hair emerged from within, hovering in front of Eren, slowly rotating over and over while he stared at the figure. She looked to be his age -then again, he _is _immortal- with jet black hair, and piercing brown eyes. The ravenette felt pity for the girl, she was way too young to die. He could only imagine the life that was ahead of her, if she hadn't met a tragic fate according to the scroll.

"I heard the demons are getting restless," Erwin casually said while Eren rolled up the scroll.

Everyone in Heaven knew the demons below were always plotting to overthrow them, so they could rule both Heaven and Hell as one. The battles with said demons were always never-ending and exhausting, but Heaven's army would not go down so easily without a fight. They always managed to repel the forces of darkness thanks to their secret, which only few knew, Eren being one of them.

After all, he _is _one part of the secret.

As the only two Seraphims in existence currently, he and Mikasa hold the key to the balance of Heaven.

Heaven will not fall as long as the two Seraphims remained pure of heart and free of sin.

Should one of them be tempted then the balance will be upset, causing turmoil and chaos to reign in their home.

It's for the very reason the two abstained from sinning.

But due to their sibling status, Heaven has allowed the two to form a bond with one another, knowing they relied on each other for support physically and emotionally.

Anything beyond that Eren has shut out of his system.

"They're always restless," drawled the ravenette as he headed towards the Northern Gate.

"It seems Lucifer's descendant wants to stir things up again."

Eren frowned.

Everyone in Heaven knew of the current ruler of Hell.

After Lucifer fell from Heaven and became the first fallen Angel, his long line of descendants have been ruling after his death thousands of years ago. According to the scriptures which recorded all that happened on both planes, the current ruler is a Demon by the name of Levi. He was the strongest Demon Lord yet, and judging from the rumors Eren heard regarding said demon, he didn't even want to imagine what kind of being Levi was.

"I'll be back the usual time," the ravenette said as he headed out the Northern Gate.

Erwin folded his arms across his chest and leaned against one of the pillars, watching Eren head down to the earth realm below with the guard in charge of guarding the gate.

"That idiot...I hope nothing happens," Erwin murmured quietly.

* * *

As soon as he landed in the realm below Eren cast a spell, rendering himself invisible to human eyes, enabling him to travel incognito until he reached his target. The girl he was supposed to guide to heaven lived in a house closeby, and the ravenette used a spell to guide him to her. With his white wings flapping behind him the ravenette glanced around, finally arriving in front of a rather shabby shack held together by sticks and straws. It was a sore sight to behold. The roof had begun caving in, allowing the elements to enter the house, while the door was nothing more than a mere curtain hanging down in tattered rags.

"Poor soul," Eren could practically hear the girl's soul cry for help.

Lifting the spell around himself he entered the house and glanced around, spotting a hunched figure curled up against the corner of the room. Walking over to where the figure was, he knelt and gently placed a hand on the girl's forehead.

Her piercing brown eyes shot open and looked at him in shock and surprise, while her mouth opened wide in preparation for a scream, but a single smile from Eren stopped her.

"A-Are you here for me?" she stammered nervously.

"Ah. I've come to guide you to heaven," he answered.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, the girl lifted up her bruised limb and reached out towards Eren's wings. He allowed her to caress them as a delighted smile broke out on her face, feeling the softness of feathers underneath her skin. Placing a hand on her forehead the ravenette rubbed the skin there gently as her expression relaxed.

"I'll guide you to heaven, where you will have a better life in your next reincarnation."

"You promise?" she inquired sleepily.

"Angels never lie," Eren placed her body on the ground, observing quietly as her soul rose to hover in front of him.

He extended an arm out. "Come with me," Eren beckoned.

She gripped his hand tightly and with a soft blow of his breath, the ravenette sent her soul spiraling towards heaven, while he remained behind to watch her being embraced by the arms of her loved ones.

A smile graced his lips.

"May you find peace and happiness in your next life," he murmured as a breeze picked up around him.

He knew this feeling all too well.

"Come on out Armin," called Eren as he turned around.

An Angel with four wings emerged from within the walls and grinned at the Seraphim. "Still remember me do you?" Armin chuckled.

"Of course I do. How is being the messenger for the Wind God coming along?"

Armin fiddled with his robes. "I'm tired," admitted the blonde sheepishly.

Eren laughed.

* * *

"Lord Levi!"

Levi, the newly crowned ruler of Hell, flicked his gaze up from the scroll he was reading to find Hanji kneeling in front of him. Unlike the other demons he ruled over, Levi preferred wearing modernized clothing from the human world, with everything kept neat and clean without a trace of dirt on any surface. Today he had on a white button down shirt over tan pants, complete with black boots. The sight was enough to send even the married ladies of his court swooning whenever he walked by.

"What is it Hanji? I'm extremely busy," Levi answered with a scowl.

"Look at this please."

Holding up a crystal ball in front of her, Hanji projected an image upon the surface and Levi observed carefully. The figure of a being flickered into view. Not just any being. It was a Seraphim. Levi immediately knew that much based on the six wings pressed against the figure's back. From the records left behind by his predecessor, the Demon Lord deduced it had to be the Seraphim Eren Jaeger, for he was one of the few given permission to leave Heaven to descend to Earth for the sole purpose of guiding souls to Paradise.

"So you are the mysterious Eren I've heard so much about," Levi smirked as he leaned in closer to get a better view.

Eren wasn't a bad-looking Angel.

The image moved in the crystal ball, tantalizing Levi further the more he stared at Eren. Angels are the purest beings on all three realms, and to corrupt one would bring Heaven into chaos, which would allow his forces to strike and conquer Paradise for themselves. That was the goal of his ancestor Lucifer, before he became the current leader. If he could somehow seduce Eren and turn him into a Fallen Angel, then nothing, nothing will stop him from carrying out his plan.

"Eren Jaeger...I will have you as my bride...one way or another," chuckled Levi darkly.

Hanji lowered her crystal ball. "Your orders?" she inquired.

"Keep an eye on this Angel for now. I will personally make sure he falls into my hands."

Hanji adjusted her glasses gleefully and flew away to send a scout up to the human realm.

"I will make you my demon bride," vowed the demon lord as he laughed to himself.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How's the first chapter?_

_Like it?_

_Hate it? _

_Thoughts? Comments?_

_Do leave what you think!_

_Hopefully this will appeal to you all lol, I can just imagine what route this story will take~_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Elemental Battle I

**Yes I'v done it again. I decided to write a new story before it drives me crazy, or rather, those damn plot bunnies drive me crazy! Please don't murder me with your ray guns and spears of deadliness! -hides from crazy plot bunnies- someone save me!**

**Summary: As an Angel, Eren is tasked with guiding souls to Heaven for reincarnation. Little did he know his world is about to come crashing down when he catches the eye of the most powerful demon of all, Levi, and this demon lord will stop at nothing to make Eren his bride. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Setting: AU**

**Everything will be split between Angels and Demons but of course, this is still fanfiction, so think of this as having elements of Black Butler thrown in? -sweats-**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Note: This is fanfiction, and I am no expert on Angels and Demons, so everything will be purely imagination based!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Demon Bride**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Elemental Battle I**

"So when are you going to take the Seraphim test?" Eren observed Armin play around with wind sprites, common spirits on earth which answered to the calls of Angels and served as guides.

Armin shrugged his shoulders in response. "Erwin says I still have a while to go before I can take the exam."

One of the sprites flew over to where Eren, sitting on his shoulder while he tickled it under its chin. Of all the four-winged Angels in Heaven right now, Armin is the closest to taking the Seraphim examn. Eren was confident his friend will have no problems, they all knew Armin was gifted with intellect. He could easily solve the hardest of problems in a matter of seconds. Despite his status as a four-winged Angel, Heaven has promoted him to be the strategist of their army, a title no one so young has ever bore before.

A sudden wave of dread washed over the two.

"Someone is here," the blonde whispered.

Signaling for him to keep quiet Eren raised a hand, pointed it behind the tattered rags, and a white glow began to illuminate the darkened room. The intensity grew to the point where Armin had to shield his eyes from the light. As a Seraphim the ravenette commanded the element of light, the purest power able to purify any evil on this realm.

"Bind!"

Chains shot forth from the glowing sphere, rushing towards the direction of Eren's fingers. A shriek was heard from the other end, and the Angels knew they had captured their target. Wasting no more time they rushed outside to see what it was, only to find an Incubus wriggling on the end of the chains, the power of Eren's attack burning its skin. It was a terrible thing to look at. Pink skin covered its rather scaly body, with two pairs of wings protruding from its back, and a long tail ending in a pointed tip, complete with two pointed ears sitting atop its head.

"An Incubus? What is it doing here?" Armin had a flabbergasted look on his face.

Incubi and Succubi are servants of the current Demon Lord. Since their magic were at extremely low levels, these creatures can pass through the Gates of Hell rather easily. They were usually sent on spying or reconnaissance missions. It was unusual to see on on the earthen realm unless they were plaguing some poor human's dreams. They answered to the Demon of Lust, one of the Seven Sins of Hell.

"Who sent you?" demanded the ravenette.

The Incubus began screeching inaudibly at the two, making them cover their ears in pain.

"I forget these things don't speak our language," muttered Eren irritably.

With a snap of his fingers the ravenette changed the demon's language to one they could understand.

"Who sent you?" he demanded again.

"I'll never tell!" it hissed mockingly.

A sly smirk broke out on the ravenette's face. "Well then I"ll just have to purify you," he threatened with a wicked smirk.

"Anything but that!" the Incubus cringed in fear.

"Then start talking!" barked Armin.

"I'm just following Mistress Hanji's orders to spy on the Seraphim!"

The two Angels exchanged looks with one another.

"Did your mistress say why?" Eren tightened the chains around the demon's body.

It shrieked and howled in agony as its flesh was burned. "I don't now! I swear to you I don't know!"

Armin snorted. "I didn't know demons swore," he said amusingly.

Eren furrowed his brows together in thought, ignoring the cries of pain coming from the demon as it wriggled about. Why would an Incubus be ordered to spy on him? What are the demons up to this time? As much as he wanted to find out, Eren wouldn't hurt anything innocent as long as it wasn't lying. The Incubus wasn't lying when it told them the reason he was sent to spy on them, that much he could sense.

"I don't like the sound of this..."

"Neither do I," agreed Armin.

Eren switched his attention back to the Incubus. "I'll let you go this time, but spy on me again and I'll purify you on the spot!" he emphasized his point through the use of his chains.

The Incubus nodded vigorously.

With a wave of his hand the chains disappeared.

Both Angels have never seen anyone or anything disappear so fast before.

* * *

Hell may seem unpleasant to outsiders but Levi loved it.

As the newly crowned Demon Lord, he had control over everything and anyone within his domain.

Even the Seven Sins answered directly to him.

Yes.

Levi had it all.

Except a mate to call his own.

That Seraphim was on his mind again.

"Eren Jaegar..."

"Lord Levi!"

Planting a scowl on his face the demon spun around in time to find the Gatekeeper of Hell, Lilith, flying towards him with a frantic look on her face. Honestly can't she guard the gates without leaving her post constantly? He should seriously consider giving her job to someone else, but Lilith did do a rather good job of guarding the doors...Levi could feel a headache coming on.

"What is it now Lilith? Why aren't you at your post?"

"The Incubus sent to spy on the Seraphim has returned!"

Levi arched an eyebrow.

Oh?

He hadn't expected it to return so soon.

"Send him to the throne room."

* * *

The Incubus was kneeling on the ground when Levi entered. His piercing eyes roamed the demon's body, lingering upon the scorch marks on its skin. Someone had attacked his subject with holy powers, and whoever did it, was very powerful indeed. He could only guess it had to be Eren's doing, as a Seraphim had control over the element of light.

"Are you alright?" Levi knelt and placed a hand on the demon's body, healing its wounds while it sighed in relief and its trembling ceased.

"Thank you Lord Levi," it gratefully said when it was over.

Levi stood back up. "What happened? Tell me everything you know."

"I was tracking that Seraphim as ordered by Mistress Hanji until he discovered me. The Seraphim used his holy powers to bind me in place while he interrogated me with his ally, but I managed to get away after saying I did not know the reason why I was sent to follow him. His powers are great Lord Levi, and very powerful as well. His simple binding spell was nearly enough to purify me on the spot," it croaked hoarsely, recalling the incident from above while cringing in fear.

"Interesting...I must face this Seraphim for myself," mused Levi.

"You must not my lord! What happens if you get purified!" the Incubus cried in horror.

The Demon Lord glared sharply at his subject. "I am the Demon Lord. Are you implying I will lose to a mere Seraphim?"

Realizing its mistake the Incubus lowered its head. "O-Of course not my lord!" its tail flapped behind it nervously, prompting Levi to skewer the demon with his sharp eyes.

"Go report to Hanji and tell her you have my permission to rest for a few days to recover from those wounds. I may have healed them externally but your body will be weakened until your strength has returned."

"Thank you for your kindness Lord Levi!" the Incubus fluttered away weakly.

"Eren Jaeger...I will test just how strong your magic is," Levi muttered to himself, heading towards the Gate leading to the human world.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_The battle between Levi and Eren will take place next chapter!_

_Need to build up angst for you guys heehee_

_So let's hear your thoughts!_

_Who will win?_

_Levi? Eren? _

_Or will it be a draw?_

_If Levi wins, do you all want Eren to be his slave? -wink wink-_

_Or do you want Eren to win so Levi will leave him alone? -chuckles-_

_Leave your thoughts behind and I'll write the scene accordingly to what you all wish for!_

_Though I have a feeling many of you will want Levi to win so Eren will fall._

_See you next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Elemental Battle II

**Yes I'v done it again. I decided to write a new story before it drives me crazy, or rather, those damn plot bunnies drive me crazy! Please don't murder me with your ray guns and spears of deadliness! -hides from crazy plot bunnies- someone save me!**

**Summary: As an Angel, Eren is tasked with guiding souls to Heaven for reincarnation. Little did he know his world is about to come crashing down when he catches the eye of the most powerful demon of all, Levi, and this demon lord will stop at nothing to make Eren his bride. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Setting: AU**

**Everything will be split between Angels and Demons but of course, this is still fanfiction, so think of this as having elements of Black Butler thrown in? -sweats-**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Note: This is fanfiction, and I am no expert on Angels and Demons, so everything will be purely imagination based!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Demon Bride**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Elemental Battle II**

The Garden of Eden.

A place where select few are ever allowed to set foot.

It is the home of Mikasa Ackerman.

The Seraphim in charge of spinning new lives for deceased souls.

The Garden was her domain.

Her home.

Her sanctuary.

It was also the place where Adam and Eve, the first humans said to have been created by God, sinned when they took a bite of the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Life known as Yggdrasil. Though later on the Angels discovered it was due to the presence of a devil, disguised as a snake, which lured Adam and Eve into sinning.

"Mikasa!"

She glanced up from her wheel and smiled when Eren fluttered towards her, his feet never touching the ground. It had been a while since she last seen her brother, since they were always so busy with their duties. Spinning new lives for deceased souls occupied most of her time, giving her very limited space to take a breather, much less see how her brother was doing.

"Eren!"

Thankfully today there weren't that many souls to deal with and she got up from her seat, flying over to Eren and hugging him tightly to her chest. The two siblings had a strong bond. One so powerful they could feel what the other is feeling. If either one was sad, the other would sense it, and if one sustained injuries, it would reflect on the other as well. It was like they shared one soul and body, which just happened to have been split into two separate vessels.

"How have you been?" the ravenette asked when they pulled away.

"My back is killing me," joked Mikasa.

"I know that feeling," mumbled Eren with an annoyed glare towards the palace where Erwin resided in.

His sister followed his gaze and chuckled. "Erwin still messing around with you isn't he?" she giggled at the thought of her brother being tortured.

Eren sighed heavily, his wings rustling behind him. "I don't even..."

"It's alright Eren."

Both siblings suddenly gasped aloud as an ominous wind blew through the Garden.

"This feeling...demons!" spat Mikasa.

Whirling around abruptly the two Angels flew towards the Gates of Heaven only to find their fellow Angels unconscious on the ground. Standing in front of the gate was a demon. Not just any ordinary demon. The power rolling off the demon was enough to render Mikasa and Eren unconscious themselves if it weren't for their high ranking abilities as Seraphims.

"What are you doing here!" hissed Mikasa angrily, crouching into a defensive stance.

The Demon casually scrutinized the siblings with a bored expression.

"So you two are the Seraphims I've heard so much about?" he mocked in a flat tone.

"Who the hell are you!" barked Eren as he held a hand out.

"They call me Levi."

The siblings widened their eyes in shock.

Levi.

_The _Levi?

The Demon Lord of Hell?

What in Heaven's name is he doing here of all places!

"Eren! Mikasa! Duck!"

A ball of light soared over their heads and collided with Levi. For a moment the siblings thought the Demon had been suppressed, but when the dust cleared, they were able to see Levi was still standing there, completely unscathed as a barrier formed around his body. Erwin and the other Archangels had gathered behind the two Seraphim, equally flabbergasted and befuddled as to why the ruler of Hell was standing in their domain.

"Well if it isn't the Archangel Erwin," Levi smirked.

Erwin was unfazed as he stepped forward to stand in front of the siblings. "What are you doing here? The Demon Lord of Hell has no business entering the realm of Heaven uninvited," he retorted coolly, though Eren noticed he was struggling to remain calm and collected.

"I just came to visit," drawled the demon, glancing this way and that.

"Get out," Eren heard himself say.

Levi locked eyes with him. "And how are you going to make me?" he taunted with a sly grin.

"Pierce through the skies and roar with your mighty breath, winds of time come and heed my call!" Eren planted a hand on the ground as a yellow magic circle formed.

"Oh?" Levi arched an eyebrow and raised a hand of his own. "Guard and defend those who dare harm your master, break through your chains and come to my aid!" he commanded in a powerful voice while a yellow circle materialized.

"Emerald Hurricane!"

"Topaz Breaker!"

The two attacks met in the middle with such force it shook all of Heaven greatly, resounding deep within the realm, registering in the minds of every Angel and trainee present. Eren held a hand up to shield himself from the force of the waves generated from both attacks. Even Levi was taken aback by the sheer power of it. He hadn't expected the Seraphim to be that strong.

"So your title is not just for show," mused Levi when the attack dissipated.

"Damn it," cursed Eren lightly.

"Eren!" Mikasa shook her head.

"But attacks like that won't hurt me," continued Levi as he prepared for another attack.

* * *

For a while the two exchanged blows until they felt their powers being drained and on the verge of running out. Eren panted heavily from where he stood, sweat beading his forehead, soaking into the white robe he wore. This was the first time he'd ever been pushed this far and the ravenette could feel himself about to pass his limit. Another attack and that will knock him out for a while. Based on the way Levi was acting he knew the Demon Lord was also running out of energy. He didn't know how long it would take for Levi to regain his strength, but Eren knew he had to knock him out with this next attack.

"Mikasa, join powers with me."

His sister gasped slightly. "But Eren...you know what will happen if we do!" she whispered under her breath.

"It's the only way we can get rid of this guy!" argued Eren with a sharp glance.

She hesitated.

"We don't have much time."

Mikasa exhaled under her breath and relented.

"Alright," she held her hand out and Eren grasped it.

Erwin and the other Archangels gasped. "No! You mustn't!" the blonde Archangel cried.

"Holy Ray!" the siblings shouted.

Levi's smile fell from his face when he spotted a creature emerge from the combined magic of the Seraphim Angels.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I'll try to update again if I have time later but I can't guarantee since work tends to drain me._

_I'll definitely be back on Saturday though EST which is the timezone I live in._

_Keep an eye out for an update for those who are following this story!_

_Until then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Rising Phoenix

**Yes I'v done it again. I decided to write a new story before it drives me crazy, or rather, those damn plot bunnies drive me crazy! Please don't murder me with your ray guns and spears of deadliness! -hides from crazy plot bunnies- someone save me!**

**Summary: As an Angel, Eren is tasked with guiding souls to Heaven for reincarnation. Little did he know his world is about to come crashing down when he catches the eye of the most powerful demon of all, Levi, and this demon lord will stop at nothing to make Eren his bride. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Setting: AU**

**Everything will be split between Angels and Demons but of course, this is still fanfiction, so think of this as having elements of Black Butler thrown in? -sweats-**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Note: This is fanfiction, and I am no expert on Angels and Demons, so everything will be purely imagination based!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Demon Bride**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Rising Phoenix**

"Impossible..." Levi was awestruck, gawking at the creature emerge from within the light.

A Phoenix.

One of the holiest and purest creatures in the realm of Heaven.

Never in his wildest dreams did Levi think he'd ever see such a regal creature.

"Go!" Eren yelled loudly.

With a spread of its wings and a might cry the phoenix charged at Levi, battering him with holy powers, which felt like a thousand needles piercing his body from every direction possible. The force of the attack sent him kneeling down on one leg, which amused the Demon Lord as no one had _ever _managed to make him kneel. The Phoenix continued its assault on him relentlessly, maiming him from all directions until Levi felt his vision blur.

"Enough! Call it off before you two perish!" Erwin shouted in alarm.

"Disperse," Mikasa commanded.

The Phoenix disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Levi struggled to get back on his feet while the two Seraphims panted heavily.

"Interesting..." the Demon Lord murmured under his breath.

"Leave!" the ravenette hissed angrily despite the fatigue coursing through his body.

"I will return another day, and when I do, Eren Jaeger, I will make you my bride."

Laughing loudly while a dark aura enveloped his body, Levi disappeared from sight, startling the Archangels but their attention was quickly diverted towards the two Seraphims. Having used up too much of their magic to summon the phoenix to fend off Levi, Eren and Mikasa fell backwards into the arms of their fellow brethren.

"Oi!" Jean caught Mikasa.

"Eren!" Erwin cradled Eren's body against his.

The two did not respond.

* * *

Stumbling back through the Gates of Hell and startling Lilith at the same time, Levi nearly passed out from the strain of traveling through the three realms to return to his home. His skin was burning. His eyes were blurring. His very soul felt like it was on fire, threatening to burn him from the inside out. Eventually his legs gave out from beneath him, and the Demon Lord fell to the ground in a heap.

"My lord!" Lilith rushed over in a flurry of wind, concerned for Levi.

"Eren Jaeger...I underestimated his power," Levi scoffed silently as the Gatekeeper rushed him towards the throne room.

"What in Lucifer's name happened?" demanded Lilith as she flew with Levi in her arms.

Levi snorted.

"I take it you intruded upon Heaven and had your ass kicked?" smirked the female demon.

"If I weren't weakened right now I'd wipe that smirk off your face Lilith," growled Levi angrily.

* * *

As the Demoness of Lust Hanji had her hands full with her various spies involving Incubi and Succubi. Aside from her duties to gather intelligence and spy on the Angels to know their plans, she was also the resident healer of Hell. Needless to say it was rather shocking when Lilith barged into her room -in all her naked glory- with an unconscious Levi in her arms. Hanji jumped out of her seat and nearly rammed Lilith over in her rush to get to her lord. Once she was sure Levi was in good hands, the Gatekeeper of Hell merely gave the Demoness a nod before returning to her post.

"Idiot! What did you do?" hissed Hanji angrily as she examined the various wounds on Levi's body.

Levi groaned heavily in response while the Demoness jabbed at his injuries with a cotton ball. He hissed softly when the mixture came in contact with his skin, healing the wounds dealt by the Seraphims. Already he could feel his strength returning now that he was within his own domain, and Hanji's healing was speeding up the process even more.

"I underestimated the Seraphim," he finally bit out when Hanji stepped back.

Hanji adjusted her glasses and shook her head. "I'm amazed you survived with wounds like that," she continued jabbing him under the arm with her cotton ball.

"Tch," Levi grimaced in pain.

"Serves you right for picking a fight like that."

"But it has made this all the more interesting for me to make Eren fall."

The Demoness sighed.

* * *

"Oi Eren, open your eyes."

Said Seraphim groaned and his eyelids fluttered open after several minutes.

"What..." he groggily sat up with a hand to his head.

Armin was sitting next to him with a concerned look plastered on his normally calm face. Standing behind him was an equally worried Erwin, the blonde Archangel had his arms folded across his chest. It took a moment for Eren to realize he was back in his own chamber, sitting on his own bed, with a rather peculiar sensation pulsing through his body.

"What happened?"

"You and Mikasa used the forbidden technique and nearly had yourselves killed!" spat Erwin, smacking him on the head with a hand.

"Ow!"

"_Mataku_, what were you two thinking? You know there's a reason why we forbade you two from showing anyone that technique," continued the blonde Archangel as he glared daggers at the cowering Seraphim.

"It was the only way to get him to leave!" Eren protested, only to be met with another blow to the head.

Armin jumped up at this. "If you keep it up he'll pass out again," he pleaded to his master.

Erwin snorted. "He needs to learn a lesson! Years of being a Seraphim has made him soft."

"Well his task _is _to guide departed souls to Heaven for reincarnation," mumbled Armin while Eren rubbed his head.

"In any case you're lucky that didn't kill you both or else we'd be in major trouble right now. Your sister is being tended to by Ymir and Krista, she'll resume her duties once the effects of the spell has worn off. Same thing for you. So for now you are under house arrest and are prohibited from leaving Heaven. The guards have orders not to let you pass through any of the Gates until I give permission. Be a good little Seraphim and recover your strength. You're still free to roam around but not down to Earth until your powers are fully replenished."

Eren bobbed his head like a pigeon. "Yes mother," he sarcastically answered,

_Whack_.

"Your mother, God bless her soul, would have flipped a table if she saw you do what you and your sister did."

"I should go visit her and dad..."

"Yes. You should," agreed Erwin with a grin.

Carla and Grisha Jaeger currently resided in God's palace, as they are God's Right and Left Hand, tasked with carrying out the most important missions of them all. They were also the parents of Eren and Mikasa. Having lived fulfilling lives when they were alive, Heaven granted them the status of Right and Left Hand, and the two perform their duties proficiently. When they heard their two children became Seraphims, Carla and Grisha were elated by the news. It had been a while since the siblings last saw their parents, and though they were allowed to see them whenever they wanted, Eren missed the times they spent together as a happy family.

"I'll go visit them in a bit," Eren said.

"Alright. I have work to do so I'll leave you here with Arlert."

Erwin floated out the door.

The two watched him leave.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Eren isn't falling so easily or so fast hue hue_

_Need to build up the relationship first obviously_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
